


Together Together

by Koware



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, De-Aged Bruce Wayne, De-aged Joker, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koware/pseuds/Koware
Summary: Awakening with no memories, a de-aged Bruce Wayne has only one thought. To flee from someone that is hunting him. Along the way he meets a green eyed boy who's in the same situation. The two decide to work together to find out how to survive their stalker and regain their memories. But when they learn the truth will they willing to go back to the life they had before.





	1. Don't Stop Running

"Hey...hello?" came a voice that Bruce did not know. It was a soft voice that was full of curiosity. Slowly piercing blue eyes opened to large pale green ones. The boy in front of him gave him a large grin once he knew that Bruce was okay.

"Huh?" Bruce groaned as the sat up. "Where? How did I?"

His voice was all wrong but he couldn't pinpoint why it was wrong. As a matter of fact he couldn't pinpoint why he knew it was wrong. All his thoughts felt jumbled up and he couldn't sort through them let alone his memories. Everything felt wrong about his body and his back hurt but he didn't know why.

"Were you running too?" the green eyed boy asked looking around before helping Bruce to his feet.

Bruce thought about it for a while then nodded. "Yeah, I was, but I don't know from what. Wait, you were running?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember why either. No matter how much I try to think about it, it comes up blank." The boy said.

Looking around the two of them realized that they hadn't the faintest idea of where they were to begin with. "Okay we need to try and figure this out."

The other boy nodded, his hair bouncing as he did so. "But where do we start? I've been looking around for a couple of hours until I found you in those cardboard boxes."

Bruce looked over to the boxes. The logo was for ACE Chemicals but Bruce knew those boxes didn't belong in this warehouse. "Wait, why do I know that?"

He said out loud startled by the sudden information he remembered. He shook his head. "We need to start small… my name. My name is...Br- Bruce. Bruce Wayne. Do you remember yours?"

The pale boy thought for a minute before wringing his hands and shaking his head nervous. "I don't know it. Maybe it starts with Y or a J. I can't- I c-can't."

Bruce grabbed the boy's shoulder and he looked up at Bruce with wild eyes. "Don't force it!"

The boy nodded pulling at the torn up medical gown he was wearing. "What will be my name then? The more I think about it the more I feel nervous not having one."

"How about Richard?" Bruce said thinking that name just popped out of his mouth without thought. It felt like a name he knew well. One that was safe and made him proud, but also a bit regretful.

"I don't like it, I don't want a nickname like Dick." the green eyed boy scrunched up his nose.

"Jason?" Bruce said but then shook his head quickly. "No that name doesn't feel happy."

"It's just a name."

"It makes me feel sad inside." Bruce said holding his stomach. The pain that name cause was still raw and even though it was dulled. Bruce knew there was a lot of baggage with that name.

"Well I don't like it either." the boy squatted down as he searched his mind for a better name. "Joseph… or Jack?"

Bruce shrugged before actually thinking about it. Neither meant nothing to him but the pale boy didn't seem to really like either. "What do you think when I say Joseph?"

"Nothing much just a weird feeling in my stomach, kind of sad. Maybe like that Jason name."

"What about Jack?" he said looking up from the boxes he was inspecting.

"It feels empty... like I haven't heard it in a long time." the boy looked over to where Bruce was staring up at an air duct now.

"We'll how about Jack. If it doesn't hurt to hear, it should be the best of the two." Bruce spoke pensively but not about names. His thoughts were on the air duct that had a grappling device hanging from it.

"Jack it is then." Jack said getting up and going over to Bruce. "What are you looking at?"

"That grappling hook. I've seen it before. I think I may have fell from up there." Bruce said looking over at Jack that was now staring up at the air duct. Bruce thought the boy was odd. Not his personality but his appearance. His mother taught him never to make fun of others so he didn't point it out or make any mention of it but it was hard not to notice.

"What were you doing up there?" Jack asked. Bruce didn't answer. Attention still on by Jack's appearance.

Jack's skin was white, but not like the human skin tone that is referred to as white but like real porcelain or alabaster. Blue veins showed through the almost translucent skin in his neck and hands as he held his hand up to yawn. Bruce wanted ask questions but that was impolite, even though he really wanted to know if the boy beside him knew how strange he look. His hair a deep green that seem to lighten at the ends. It was wild and somewhat curly at the ends.

"Stop staring it's rude." Jack said turning his head away from Bruce."

"I'm sorry." the boy was quick to say not wanting to offend his companion.

"What are you staring at?"

"Uh...um. Have you seen yourself?" Bruce asked knowing logically that they were in a warehouse and obviously Jack hadn't seen a mirror.

"No. Why?" Jack hesitated as worry began to grip him.

"No it's nothing bad… per se. You just look different."

"Oh. Like-" Jack didn't finish speaking. He looked frozen by terror and Bruce didn't even have time to ask what was wrong because he felt it to. A cold clawing at the bottom of his stomach that made him want to shiver, but nothing was around.

It didn't seem logical that both of them felt this sudden attack of fear, but none of that matter as of that moment because Jack was starting to collapse unto himself in fear. Bruce knew that he couldn't let that happen. At the back of his mind there was a whisper there telling him to run. So he summon up his courage quickly and grabbed Jack's cold hand. He took off running as fast as he could drag a now half running half tripping Jack behind him.

Jack was taller by a few inches and Bruce thought he might be a few years older too. Before he could even think about it he knew his age. There was no doubt in his mind. He was seven years old but he also knew that was wrong and no matter how he tried to press the memory out into the open he could. It disappeared before he could grasp it.

"How old are you?" Bruce asked.

"Is this really the time?" Jack asked his voice a higher pitch than what Bruce normally heard. Bruce thought Jack must really be scared. He knew he was afraid but it wasn't hindering him like he thought it would.

"Just answer the question."

"Ten! No… that's not right." Jack almost stopped in his tracks at the contradiction but Bruce kept pulling him.

"Don't worry about it. It's the same. I feel the same. Something isn't right but right now we have to keep going." Bruce said feeling out of breath. He knew he should be able to keep going but his body was telling him no.

"Don't slow down Bruce." Jack was pulling him along now. They had made it outside the warehouse and into the busy streets of Gotham. Jack ducked through several alleyways until the fear eased off letting them know they were safe. Both of them collapse in the small dirty alley with labored breaths.

It became quiet in the alley after they both caught their breaths. Sitting back to back without saying a word for several minutes. Bruce looked down at the torn medical gown he was in and watched as it became wet from the soaked ground. It had been raining outside.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked wrapping his arms around his knees.

"We can go to Wayne Manor. My parents should be there and everything will be fine." Bruce said getting to his feet.

"Will it… What if they were the ones that did this?"

"They wouldn't!" Bruce said gripping tightly to his gown. "My parents are good people. They loved me a lot. They loved me more than anything…"

"Loved?" Jack said turning to look at Bruce. The tears that streamed down his face were unexpected. "Bruce?"

"They th-they…" it was like realization gripped him tightly and his blue eyes became so wide that Jack did the only that came to mind. He hugged the shorter boy. Bruce shook with sobs and screamed brokenly into Jack's shoulder, while Jack remained ignorant to what was ailing his companion. Soon Bruce fainted and Jack was left holding on to his unconscious form.

He didn't know what to do so he dragged Bruce further back into the alley away from those walking on the street. He held on to Bruce and sat wondering what was happening and feeling utterly useless.

* * *

Again blue eyes opened to strange surrounding, but this time he was near at least someone familiar, if only for an hour or so. Jack was hunched over him since his head was on Jack's lap. The boy seem to have gone to sleep. Slowly he sat up and the eerie green eyes that seem to almost glow snapped open and for a second Bruce could hear the same voice in the back of his mind say 'don't trust'. He shook the thoughts away and rubbed the back of his neck as goose bumps began budding on his skin.

"Are you okay now?" Jack asked rubbing at his eyes.

"What happen?"

"You said we were going to Wayne Manor to meet your parents but you suddenly had a panic attack." Jack seem to hover about worried over him.

"I don't remember any of it." Bruce said feeling his heart jump into his throat. "I don't think I should, because I feel like I'll be stuck in a loop."

Jack nodded understanding exactly what he was speaking about. If Bruce kept remembering what ever it was that caused the panic attack he would just faint again and again. More than likely forgetting every time.

"So what do we do."

"Find clothes for now. These thin gowns won't protect us from the rain." Bruce said looking up at the sky. Jack nodded and got to his feet. Bruce was already up and headed to the mouth of the alley. Jack caught up noting Bruce's sad expression. It was like knowing something horrible happen but not what it was. It was a terrible feeling. One that Jack understood well, only he felt like he was the horrible thing that happened.

He grabbed Bruce's hand and held on tightly to it. "We're in this together right?"

Bruce nodded trying to hid the tears that threaten to fall. Jack pretended not to notice them as they head out of the alleyway. Bruce held tightly to Jack's hand even though the voice told him not to. He ignored it because Jack was all he had and he was all Jack had.

Neither of the boys realized how mature they were acting for their age or the fact that the knowledge they had was far to vast for children their age. Nor did they realize the monster that lurked in the shadows behind them, chasing after what they took from it.


	2. Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys figure out the truth. Alfred is worried.

Coming by clothes was relatively easy for the two of them. Jack found a donation clothes box and then "borrowed" some of the clothes that fit.

Bruce ended up with a itchy wool shirt, some torn jeans, worn out sneakers and a bright yellow parka. He hated how bright he was but it would have to make do.

Jack on the other hand had a red sleeveless undershirt, plaid pants and black tennis shoes. The coat he found was a thick black dress coat made of wool.

It was by sheer coincidence they found children's clothes that fit, but Bruce wasn't complaining. It was far too cold outside to be wearing a thin cotton gown.

"We should see if we can gather some information. At least learn the time and date," Bruce said still holding tight to Jack's hand.

The older boy didn't seem to mind. He followed behind Bruce quietly. He had been that way for awhile, but Bruce didn't know how to ask what was wrong.

He felt like he'd be overstepping his boundaries and prying if he did, however, the silence between them was becoming unbearable.

"Jack."

"Hmm?" Jack hummed.

"Is…um… Is something wrong?" he felt odd asking. Interaction felt foreign to him.

"Oh. No, nothing is wrong. Just thinking," Bruce glanced back to see the same grin from before. It was carefree and Bruce wished he could smile like that. Even when he felt happy, he still felt unable to smile.

"Oh okay," Bruce said lowly as they maneuvered their way through the busy night streets of Gotham. As they did, Bruce noticed how tight Jack's grip got.

"That hurts," Bruce shook his hand free.

"I'm sorry—" Jack pulled his hand away looking at it strangely, "—I was…scared."

The words seemed like they were unfamiliar to him.

"Did you feel it's eyes?" he asked the green eyed boy that was nervous. They had decided to call the events of intense fear it's "eyes". It was an accurate name since it felt like someone was watching.

"No, it's just that I've been here before. This place is dangerous," Jack said grasping ahold of the hem of his wool coat with one hand.

"We'll be fine. Here," Bruce held his hand out knowing what his companion wanted, "hold my hand."

Jack hesitated but took the outstretched hand. He stared down at the floor embarrassed that he took Bruce's hand.

"It's okay… to be afraid."

"I'm not." Jack said cheeks turning red.

"Sure." Bruce rolled his eyes.

* * *

The neighborhood they traveled through was mostly abandoned. Not many people were out and those that were avoided others. While walking through another dirty alley Bruce found a newspaper. It was current so he picked it up.

Stopping he slid his hand from Jack's to open the paper. The headline that caught his attention was that Wayne Tech was releasing some new water filtration system. But what was more interesting was the picture of Bruce Wayne.

Bruce stared at the man that he knew was him. It was all wrong but he couldn't deny what he saw. His hands shook as he tried to make sense of his jumbled memories.

"Is that—" Jack took the newspaper for a better look. "That's you isn't it? That explains the contradiction."

Bruce nodded. "It doesn't hurt to know…"

"Maybe because you didn't find out on your own."

They both remained quiet for a while before speaking again. "This means we're adults"

"Yeah, I guess it does," Jack said dropping the newspaper. His voice sounded strange to Bruce.

"Are you—"

"Fine!" The green haired boy smile with a choked laugh, obviously trying to find a place to focus his nervousness.

"Jack." Bruce tried to get his companion to look at him, but the older boy just averted his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I want to know who I am," Jack said looking down at the ground. Bruce wanted to ask but something screamed at him not to. Begged him not to.

"Jack?"

"I'm a bad person… I just know it." he said ashamed.

"…Jack, let's go," Bruce said once more grabbing his hand.

"But—"

"Let's go," Bruce reiterate, starting to set the pace. "It doesn't matter. We're in this together. We'll deal with that when the time comes."

Jack nodded but didn't say anything else. He was quiet as they found a homeless shelter to sleep. They had to take turns sleeping. Shelters weren't safe at all but they also wanted to avoid the attention of adults. Plus it would get them off the streets for awhile.

* * *

"Its been 12 hours. He would have made contact by now if he wasn't in danger," Alfred said explaining the issue to Richard Grayson.

Dick sighed, Alfred was right. Bruce would have contacted them by now. Pushing his hand through his hair he grasped the ends for a second.

"Call everyone together. We need a search party."

"Master Dick," the bulter didn't finish the thought, but Dick knew what it was.

"We both know him. He's alive," Dick assured him.

* * *

Jack sat watching Bruce sleeping. Bruce wanted to leave early but he let the younger boy sleep. They needed more rest than adults, no matter how much the younger boy thought he could push forward endlessly.

Jack thought it was kind of admirable if not a little disconcerting. Bruce was probably a really serious person. Someone he'd have a hard time being friends with.

He placed his hand gently on the younger boy's forehead. It was warm but normal. He slid his hand over the boy's nose and mouth letting it rest there far too long.

He snatched his hand back when he realized what he was pondering. He moved away as far as he could go without being too far. He clenched his fist tightly as he took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Bruce," he said looking down toward the floor ashamed of himself.

He had wanted to hurt his friend. He wanted to see him struggling to breath. It was alarming but not surprising. Jack knew it was something twisted in him. He could hear the voice like a murmur.


End file.
